With Cameras and Clowns
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: A one-shot about Ian and his height problems... and many other things...


Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed on "Just add a Skirt"!

**Bra-Two: **Yeah... But I need help with an idea for the sequal... -sigh- I'll think something up...

**Hikaru-can-4ever: **I still thank you for that... I think that would torture Spencer more... But I'll see... :D

**GabZ: **Thank you...

**weirdo: **lol... I'd do that... But it'd end in death... Thank you...

**Rejiita: **Yeah... I'm still working on it...

**crowkeeper990: **You know... That's very alluring... Bryan could kill Ray! Thank you...

**Kinkyme: **Hehe... Yeah... use your imagination... You'd probably come up with better than I could... -runs off blushing-

**Hex and Anni Chan: **Um... This is finished...

**Kano: **Thank you...

_**Disclaimer: **_ I don't own Beyblade...

**WARNING: **The author was hyper, bored and feeling random... So... Be warned this is strange...

* * *

**With Cameras and Clowns **

I stared at the blank screen. Oh my god, this is sooo boring!

Has anyone ever noticed how the vertically-challenged are the ones that are teased and punished the most? Seriously.

Like yesterday, I was only trying to help Tala cook. I didn't mean to accidently tip the hot water onto the floor, or burn his feet, or soak the kitchen... I'm serious! That was a total accident! But they still punished me. They made me clean it up and I'm grounded from the TV or any other electronic device.

And the time I pulled all the wires out of the TV and put them back. How was I supposed to know that the TV and VCR power wires were made especially for eachother? I really didn't mean for the VCR to blow up. Tala made me clean the house for a month because of that.

I can understand why they got angry at me for blowing up some sodium in the bath tub. I was just curious as to why they said " Don't let the sodium get wet!". But then again... It's not my fault Boris allowed me to grow with a curious mind. That ended with me washing the dishes for about two months.

"Why me?" Bryan and Tala had gone out for the night. Tala to Kai's, Bryan to... somewhere... I don't know. He's such a complex mess of stuff! No-one can work out what's going on inside that head of his.

I sighed and rested my head on the arm of the armchair I was now laying in. Spencer was... actually besides knowing he was supposed to be watching me, I know nothing of his where abouts. Hmmm... interesting...

I sat up and peered over the back of the chair. He wasn't in the loungeroom. Everything suggested he hadn't even stepped in here since the others left. The carpet still had same boring, browny look. The furniture was in place.

I jumped off the chair and slunk over to the door. Kitchen, CLEAR! Hehe, abbey training's fun to use. Well... The sneaking in or around buildings one is.

I snuck under the table. It's me trying to get to the cookie jar all over again! Except... The smallish jar has been replaced with my tall, blonde friend Spencer. I peered over into the hallway. Everything seemed fine, so I crept along it and snuck a look up the stairs.

Please don't creak, stairs. You can't be against me as well.

Yes! They didn't make a sound! Mental "I rule" dance!

Hm... He wouldn't be in Bryan's or Tala's room so he must be either in our room or in the bathroom.

I walked up to the bathroom door. He must be our room, this one shows no signs of him at all.

Right... One room left. I practacly skipped to the door and opened the door rather fast yelling a, "Aren't you supposed to be amusing" I halted the sentence.

This is scary. He's not here.

"Ok... Spence, you can come out now!" I shouted. I haven't been alone anywhere since I left the abbey, and now... I'm scared shitless! Especially since our bulkiest team member is the one that's disappeared.

Not a sound. Wait! There was a creak. I turned and peered into the hallway again. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Why do I have a feeling something's going to freak me out?

I felt something prod my shoulder. I rigidly peeked over my shoulder. Hehe, it's a floating Darth Vadar mask...

"AHHHH!" Next thing I know. My nose feels like I've slammed it between two doors and I'm laying face down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy shit, Ian are you alright!" Hehe... My nose has gone numb. Spencer knelt down beside me. "Oi, squirt how many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'd tell you if my nose would stop throbbing." He laughed and picked me up.

"I'd say it needs an icepack. But I think you already know that." Yeah... hehe... The world is spinning. "What did you do? ake sure you landed on your nose?"

"No... I rolled." He sighed dramatically.

"And to think I had the gall to think you'd cover it." I told we're picked on.

"Very funny Spence."

He sat me down at the table and placed the icepack on my nose, as he sat on a chair and commented on the look of it. "It might bruise, so... I'd stay well away form everyone." Fantastic. Now I'll look like a clown!

Hey... I can feel my nose again. Well... the cold at least.

"No more cold pack!" I stuttered out. My nose is like my heating and cooling system as well as being my nose. I'm strange and that's all Boris's fault!

Spencer removed it. I can feel it!

"I think it's best if I kept an eye on you tonight and I was right your nose is turning purple." I think I'll just go to bed.

"Going to bed, anyone wakes me in the morning, I shall kill them." I could feel him staring quirkily at the back of my head.

"Sure." I jumped off the table and began walking up the stair. "Ian." I glared down at him. "Look up."

I did.

Remind me to destroy all cameras.

0-0-0

I knew I should have killed the camera last night. But I just went to bed, thinking Spencer, (being the nicest of us) wouldn't show anyone the picture. Too bad I was wrong.

So now, I'm being laughed at and I can't leave the house without getting stranger stares from everyone.

I told you: the vertically-challenged are the ones that are teased and punished the most.

And this time... I didn't do anything to deserve it.

* * *

** Fire: **Well... My comp's dead so the only way I can update is by using my aunt's... But I only come over every weekend so... yeah... Don't expect too many updates on everything... 

I'm sorry about "Away from Home" as soon as my comps back I'll be working hard on it!

Reveiw please...


End file.
